Rambunctious
by Rinnegan Emi
Summary: Natsu brings home his little sister. She insults Ur. Gray? Sucky. Dark fic.
1. Fairy Tail

The guild was loud and cheerful, just as always. Well….not quite.

"I'm home!"

A certain pink-haired dragonslayer burst in, a small blue cat following. "Welcome back!" "Welcome back."

"What's with you, Gray?" a petite voice asked. Said raven shot backward at the new voice. "Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Nella, and I'm Natsu's little sis." Nella explained, smiling brightly. "I'm the Grass Dragon Slayer. Any questions?"

She had a light pink hair cut in a messy bob, with eyes as green as spring leaves. Her clothes involved a white vest with a black long-sleeved shirt beneath, red leggings, and white knee-high boots.

"What kinda magic do you use?" Wendy asked, eyes shining. "Well, Dragon Slayer magic of course!" she answered.

"Where do ya live?" Gray asked quietly, head resting on his arms and eyes closed as he grinned and swayed his head back and forth.

"I'm from a place called Bristle," Nella replied cautiously, eyes swerving to her brother. "You're weird." she decided.

"Thanks." A sigh. "Anyways, let me tell you a bit about myself. I was, as you expect, abandoned by my dragon, Maxima. A guild called Raven Tail took me in and proceeded to tell me about a woman.

"She lived a happy life up in the mountains, with two young apprentices to teach Ice Magic to. Until one day, a monster attacked their village. The woman used a spell called Iced Shell, trapping the demon forever, but taking her own life.

"The one child pushed away from the other entirely, leaving him all on his own. He joined a guild and lived happily ever after. I don't think it's true at all, and I believe that the woman must've been stupid and dumb enough to do _that_." Nella told.

"What did you say about my master?". The guild froze. Murmuring started as black marks began to grow on Gray's body, and it turned to screaming when he opened his eyes to reveal blue and purple.

"Oh god, you're that Gray!" she yelled backing away. She gasped as Gray took hold of her throat and pushed her against the wall.

"Wanna say it again, pipsqueak?" he threatened. "She's st-stupid." she cried, her mouth growing to a grin.

Gasps ran as he threw punches left and right, eventually throwing her to the side, cackling insanely.

"You call Ur stupid? YOU'RE THE STUPID ONE! HAHAHA!" he roared. Suddenly, Council guards burst in and took hold of the mad, insane raven.

They took the laughing Gray out when they made sure Nella was okay. Tears were shed and so was blood that day.

They never saw him again in 5 years.

It's my first dark fic! Hope you liked the first chapter! Plz, read n' review!

-Emi


	2. Lamia Scale

"Gray?!" "Move…"...A scream. From Nella.

Gray walked into the guild with a murderous aura surrounding him. "Hey Ice Block!" Natsu shouted.

Gray ignored him, instead walking to the ticket master. "I need the next train to Lamia Scale." he snarled, his eyes narrowing. "All out." the master said.

"Well then go get some!" he roared. The ticket master nodded in fear, scurrying away. "Dead, dead, she is dead.." he sang in a whisper and he wobbled around with an insane grin.

"Who?" Mira asked. "Someone, but soon, Nella will be dead too," Gray replied, swinging his legs in the newfound seat.

"Here, sir." the ticket master handed him the ticket, whimpering when Gray grabbed his face. "Thanks," Gray responded as he walked away.

In Lamia Scale, after Team Natsu followed Gray…

"AHHHH!"

A scream sounded from outside as Gray was being held back from brutally _murdering_ Nella. "You...You monster!" she screamed, tears falling.

He escaped from Erza's grasp, running towards her. He began choking her, his giggles echoing throughout the guild.

"Gray!" Lyon shouted, pulling him back. "Who did she kill?" he asked the raven. "Ultear!" Gray roared. Lyon immediately lets go, glaring at the pink-haired girl.

"GRAY! STOP! FIRE DRAGON: IRON FIST!" Natsu yelled viciously, scowling hardly.

"ICE MAKE: SEVEN SWORDS DANCE!" Gray reacted, spinning to meet Natsu mid-jump.

Then, the Council came for him the second time, and he left the same way he did before.

 **Hey, Guys! I know you're confused, so I'll explain:**

 **Nella joined Lamia Scale after Gray came back since she feared him. She, from then on, had a grudge towards any person close to Gray (excluding Natsu).**

 **It's short, but I hoped you liked it! Read & Review!**

 **-Emi**


End file.
